In recent years, the touch operation becomes increasingly popular since Smartphones have been introduced to the market, and manufacturers spare no effort to develop handheld touch electronic devices for Smartphones and tablet PCs. Handheld touch electronic devices are mainly operated by touching, so that the electronic devices can have a concise appearance, not only decreasing the volume effectively, but also reducing the weight effectively to facilitate users to carry the electronic devices.
However, if a user uses the handheld touch electronic device at home or in office, the user can input data to the handheld touch electronic device by a touch method such as a handwriting method or a software simulated keyboard, and thus the input speed cannot be compared with the conventional input through keyboard. In view of this problem, existing technologies use a wireless keyboard to pair a Bluetooth transmission module with a touch electronic device to input through the keyboard.
The aforementioned method of using a wireless keyboard to input data to the handheld touch electronic device requires users to put the wireless keyboard and the handheld touch electronic device on a support platform before the users can input data. Since the handheld touch electronic device generally requires the support stand to be erected, therefore when a user inputs data through the keyboard, the user has to carry a Bluetooth keyboard and a support stand for supporting the handheld touch electronic device. Obviously, such application is very inconvenient to the users.